"Diamonds and Pearls"
About "'''Diamonds and Pearls" '''is the second tale in the twenty-third episode of the thirteenth season of the Nosleep Podcast. In it, a traerure hunter seeks a girl with strange powers. Written by Chris Allinotte, it has a runtime of 47:45 and was performed by David Ault, Erika Sanderson, Penny Scott-Andrews, and Jesse Cornett. It is the 1682nd tale overall on the podcast. Summary In a fantasy kingdom, a treasure hunter named Thomas searches for a girl, Gwendolyn, who was given a gift by fairies whereupon every time she speaks a word a diamond, pearl, or rose comes out of her mouth. He manages to track her to a small cottage owned by two cousins of the king, Josephine and Agnes. Arriving late at night, he draws the ire of the Josephine by barging in so late but manages to gain enterance anyway. One inside, he draws a dagger and threatens her. Agnes comes in and steps between Thomas and her sister. He slashes her with the knife and demands to know if the rumors about Gwendolyn are true. Josephine patches Agnes' wound and reluctantly reveals that they are. He says he will leave the two sisters alone if he can take Gwendolyn with him and keep her so he can get riches whenever he wants. Thomas has a flashback to the events that lead up to him being a robber. Stuck in a contract with a stingy local landlord, he worked hard in the fields for years to buy his plot of land, losing his wife and unborn child to starvation in the process. When the landlord died, it is revealed he sold the plot long ago to the king, and Thomas was kicked off. He then vowed to become a robber and treasure hunter for the rest of his days. Josephine opens a secret panel in the wall next to the fireplace, which reveals a dark stone stairway leading deep into the mountain. As they travel down equipped with torches, she shares Gwendolyn's backstory. At first the fairies' gift seemed like a blessing, only for it to quickly become a curse. Gwendolyn was struck with a desire to never stop talking, which lead her face and mouth being damaged by the constant ejections of rough gems and thorny roses. With her mouth taped shut for years, she went mad and was a burden to the royal family before Josephine and Agnes agreed to take her in. Thomas is disturbed by the story but quickly looses an trepidation when they reach the bottom of the staircase and find barrels full of diamonds and pearls. Nearby is a large metal door with a slot in it, through which screaming can be heard. Josephine says that's where they keep Gwendolyn and slide her food twice a day. She implores him to just take the jewels from the barrels, but he demands the girl herself. Saddened, Josephine bids him farewell and travels back up the stairs. Now afraid, Thomas yells through the slot that he's coming in, to which a raspy voice responds. Entering the room, he finds waist-high piles of precious gems and mounds of dry, moldering roses. Several bones lay scattered among the objects. The door shuts behind him and he turns to see Gwendolyn, emaciated with long, greasy black hair and pale skin. Her mouth has been reduced to a lipless, bloody ruin by the constant supply of stones and roses. Thomas screams and attempts to draw his dagger, but she rushes at him and pins him to the ground. She hacks up a rose, the thorns tearing her thought, before mocking him for his desire of riches. Gwendolyn then begins yelling rapidly, having been denied a conversation partner for years. A barrage of diamonds and pearls leaves her lips, rapidly filling Thomas' screaming mouth. As she counties talking, the gems slide down his throat and he suffocates to death. Cast David Ault as Thomas Erika Sanderson as Josephine/Gwendolyn Penny Scott-Andrews as Agnes Jesse Cornett as the landlord Category:Tales Category:Season 13 Category:Chris Allinotte Category:David Ault Category:Erika Sanderson Category:Penny Scott-Andrews Category:Jesse Cornett